Raj and Megha
by dilse99
Summary: Just some random fluff  From Mohabbatein


**A/N: Wouldn't it have been nice to see more of Raj-Megha in Mohabbatein? I thought the other stories in the film were pretty boring. Anyway, this may be a little corny, but I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think :)**

He didn't stop to think for another moment. _It's either now or never, Raj. Go!_

In one very swift movement, he opened the window, stumbled his way through the room, and landed at the foot of a very large bed. He quickly got up and checked to make sure he was alone. Seeing that the coast was clear, he let out a deep breath and looked around. He saw some of Megha's clothes on the bed, along with her school books. But before any other thought could pop in his mind, the door to the room slowly started to open.

Raj froze. _Please let it be her...please let it be her and not him...please..._

Megha slowly closed the door behind her and locked it.

_Phew!, _thought Raj. He ran to Megha and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"What the - RAJ!...I -

But she was cut off by Raj's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhhh!!...I had to come and see you, and this was the only way", he whispered.

Megha gave him an annoyed look, which only made Raj smile and shrug his shoulders. She quickly ran and closed the window and lowered the blinds. She then ran back the other way to check again if the door was locked, but Raj grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"It's locked.", he said quietly, staring at her.

"What the heck were you thinking?" She tried to get out of his grip, but Raj only tightened his hold on her. "I hope you know that my dad's room is two doors down the hallway. And how did you know which room you were climbing into?", she asked, curiously.

Raj shrugged again. "I did a little investigating and made an educated guess. I did good, didn't I?" His eyes twinkled, and Megha could feel herself melting in his embrace.

"Did you come straight from class?", she asked. She reached to dust off his red school jacket that he was wearing.

"Yup. I didn't pay attention at all of course, and daydreamed about you instead, which was much more fun."

"Yeah right. I'm sure the thought of me never even crosses your mind, being the dedicated student that you are."

"Actually, I've got a very vivid imagination. In fact, I -

This time Megha clamped her hand over his mouth, and put a finger to her lips. Raj gave her a confused look, but then he heard it.

Footsteps. Very distinct ones.

It was almost impossible not to recognize them now. Especially after hearing them all day and knowing fully well that they belonged to Principal Narayan Shankar. And of course he turned out to be Megha's father too. Not that it surprised him or anything. Luck had never been on his side anyway.

Raj was in between thoughts when he realized that the footsteps were fading away. He heard a door close and then the sounds were gone.

Megha let out a deep breath.

"He probably just went to get water. I think he's back in his room now", she said, quietly.

Raj could tell she wasn't completely convinced that her dad wouldn't just knock down the door and barge in at that very moment.

"Relax.", he said, putting his arms around her, "It's just you and me in here. And I'm kind of feeling a little neglected right now, so...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Raj sat in his room, finishing up the last of his assignments. As he was putting his books away, he couldn't help but grin while remembering the events that had occurred earlier.

It turned out that Principal Shankar had not gone to sleep after all and ended up knocking on Megha's door instead. After hiding inside a closet for what seemed like an eternity, he had finally managed to make his escape out of Megha's room. Of course, it involved jumping out the window into some thorn-covered bushes, but oh well.

The phone rang just then, and Raj quickly picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Didn't you tell me awhile back that you had taken violin lessons when you were younger?", asked Megha.

Raj smiled. She always said and asked the most random things.

"Yeah, but why the sudden interest in that?", he asked back..

"You should start playing again."

She stated it as if she had all the confidence in the world that he would just pick up a violin that very second, just because she said so.

"You do know what my course load is right? I wouldn't have time for things like the violin or anything else of the sort. And where is this coming from, anyway?" Raj smirked, fully expecting yet another random response.

"That's too bad." said Megha, ignoring his question. She paused for a second before continuing. "Because well-rounded guys are so much more appealing than ones who just stare into their books all day...", she trailed off.

"Oh yeah?" Raj smiled, twirling the phone cord around his finger.

"Yeah"

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you, so let me think about it". Raj sat down on his bed and switched the phone to his other ear. "Anything else?"

He could almost see Megha smiling on the other end.

"Dad's going to love you...it'd be hard for anyone not to", she said, quietly.

Raj sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know he will."


End file.
